


A Quest Like That [Art for Reverse Bang]

by litra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, Mark of Cain, SPN Reversebang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for my reverse bang partnered with themegalosaurus.</p><p>Sam, Dean, Charlie and the hunt for the Holy Grail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quest Like That [Art for Reverse Bang]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Quest Like That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177675) by [themegalosaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themegalosaurus/pseuds/themegalosaurus). 



**Fic Title:** A QUEST LIKE THAT  
 **Author:[ **themegalosaurus**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/themegalosaurus/pseuds/themegalosaurus)**  
 **Fandom/Genre:** SPN, Fantasy  
 **Pairing(s):** Gen  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 19,075  
 **Warning:** Some swearing, suicide mentions, show-level violence  
 **Summary:** Sam, Dean, Charlie and the hunt for the Holy Grail

The Story is[ HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3177675/chapters/6902924) GO READ IT. :)

 

 


End file.
